Rhapsody Inferno: Enter Fire and Ice
by Chingkai
Summary: Two new heroes from America take Japan by storm! But how will the Z Fighters take to two women invading their role as protectors of the people? Pairings: TC, GK.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters.

Prolog

The origin of two of the newest members to the world of heroism is Rhapsody Inferno. There was no one like this unbeatable duo. Their beauty, style, and attitude set them apart in the world of crime fighting. They were recognized for all the good deeds they done for their community for a few years from their first appearance to their separation. I have first hand facts and information about this dynamic team known as Rhapsody Inferno. Those who read this and actually comprehend the intensity of this team can appreciate their greatness. Even when class wasn't their biggest asset even though the team I speak of is all female. I will begin my story of their beginning with a small history of both teammates.

First meet Chingkai, a.k.a. "Fire", she is a Chinese American girl from Taiwan with a passion for the flame. Chingkai grew up in a middle class family and was somewhat happy with her life, except for one thing. She craved adventure. She craved it as much as she craved air and many other things. Her parents sent her to martial art schools for most of her life, since she was about 10. Her love for the martial arts is what helped produce her abilities to be a hero. She was an expert at hand to hand combat; Chingkai loved how personal hand to hand combat was. Other than her hand to hand combat she was an excellent swordsman. While she developed physically and mentally a new ability began to surface in her mid teens. She began to be able to control her _chi_, the inner power in all life. Once she was able to control it she found a new level of being. She learned how to use it in attacks; such as being able to throw a _chi ball_ at an enemy much like a bomb. Not only could she use it to fight she was able to control it to learn how to fly. With these new abilities she was able to call herself unbeatable.

With Chingkai's new abilities under her belt she faced a new task, growing up. She had a problem with her wild temper, her parents sent her to many places to try and get her temper in check but nothing seemed to work. Not only did Chingkai have a problem with her temper, she was in the stage of hating everyone and hating herself most of all. The only thing that never felt the burn of her rage was her pets. One of her weaknesses was animals, she loved them and she also loved art, which includes music. Even with all of her problems she had one annoying flaw that made everyone either laugh or growl with anger. Chingkai was a flirt, but not all the time she knew she was flirting. She had a bad habit of flirting with guys, getting their hopes up then dropping them like a newborn giraffe. But something crossed her path a few weeks into High School and this would change everything.

Now meet Kaiya, a.k.a. "Ice", she is an American who also grew up in a middle class family, but their beliefs and personalities made them seem like upper class people. Not for the money but for the wealth of love in their family. Kaiya is from the United States, but some of her roots can lead you back to Germany. Kaiya had all the love she could ever want, her family spoiled her. They had one of the perfect family relationships. There wasn't much Kaiya wanted, all she wanted was to have a family of her own one day. Just for fun one day she joined a martial arts class. But unlike most classes this one taught strictly weapon combat. Her favorite weapon was the speared bow. With her spear she was a force to be reckoned with. After a couple of years of training Kaiya discovered her_ chi_, just like Chingkai. And like Chingkai she learned how to use it in battle and for flight. Kaiya dealt with her new abilities very calmly, like the flowing stream. She took it serious when need be but the need never came so she just enjoyed life with her singing. But soon she went to high school and met Chingkai in a freshman fundamentals class.

Their first meeting was a rocky one. Neither one really liked each other; it was mostly Chingkai who did most of the disliking. But after a few weeks in school pity drew the two soon to be heroes together. After a single lunch they were inseparable. The two became best friends in a hurry and then they found out each others secret. Kaiya never thought anything would come of them knowing each others secret but Chingkai, ever imaginative, came up with an idea. After discussing it with Kaiya and some very good debating it was settled. They began to make plans and preparations immediately. Chingkai was busy at work with the costumes while Kaiya was busy at work trying to come up with a name.

About two months later at night two silhouettes stood strong on a rooftop. The two friends became Rhapsody Inferno. With Kaiya in her quarter sleeve vinyl shirt and flare pants, decorated with fair sized holes along the outside of the sleeves and along the pant legs, along with knee high heel boots, matching gloves and a flowing blue sash she was practically a different person. Her spear shown in the night against the moon and her hair in its high pony tail waved lightly in the slight breeze. It gave her a very mysterious feel and was increased by body paint in shapes of pointed stripes two along each cheek, one on each side of her neck and a blue diamond in the center of her forehead. Even her lipstick matched her sash, a very vivid glittery blue and eye shadow. Chingkai was not as respectfully dressed as Kaiya. She wore a halter-top made from the same vinyl that stopped just slightly under her chest with a vinyl "X" one both front and back and a short vinyl skirt with very short shorts. She too had gloves, a flowing red sash with a scabbard attached to it and she had regular black pumps. Chingkai also had body paint on her, but she had a lot more. She had the two pairs on her cheeks, the diamond on her forehead in red, one on each shoulder, four along each arm, and seven along each leg. And like Kaiya, Chingkai had matching lipstick, eye shadow and wore her hair in a large clip high on her head for a messy look. With her samurai sword and its red/blue ribbons on its hilt their duo was complete.

They patrolled the streets every night, avoided the media cameras, and completed high school. But before their graduation Rhapsody Inferno faced their greatest challenge, saying good bye. Chingkai was going to Japan for college and Kaiya was attending nursing school at a local community college. Together they decided that Rhapsody Inferno would part and go their own ways. The publicity of their duo had caused a lot of grief; they lost a lot of sleep, risked exposure, and death. Being a hero was over and now it was time to get a real paying job. A week later Chingkai hugged Kaiya for the last time at the airport, exchanged phone numbers, email addresses, and said good bye.

Even though they knew it was good bye, they both knew it wasn't over. They would see each other again and maybe, just maybe, Rhapsody Inferno will arise from its sleep and fight for good once again.

That is all I know about the duo and their history. I am sure all of you are wondering how I could know all this without discovery from Rhapsody Inferno. Well, it's simple. I am not afraid of discovery, I have my own secrets and my history with the duo is for another story.

Written and told by:

Kimberly May Bishop


	2. Chapter 1

Enter Fire and Ice

The afternoon was cool and the sky was a clear blue. Spring was entering its full bloom and it was the perfect Saturday for training. The Z Team broke the silence of the afternoon with explosions and shouts. It was a typical sight in the far country of Tokyo, Japan. Capsule Corporations main laboratory/house was in the far country to provide secrecy for their projects and was a great place for the Z Team to practice, get together, and cause trouble. The team consisted of 6 aliens, one Namekian and five Sayjins. The rest were basically very gifted humans. The team was Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vejita, Piccilo, Krillin, Teian, and Yamchia. With them they had two women, Goku and Vejitas wives. ChiChi and Bulma were sometimes a very wet blanket but they loved their husbands and did what they could to help. Bulma was head of Capsule Corp and ChiChi was the titled Strongest Woman on Earth. Together they were able to put even the Sayjin Prince Vejita in check.

As the Z Team practiced in the city a new discovery was landing in Tokyo Airport from America. As the huge grey and red plane stopped at the terminal Chingkai Tung exited the plane with a small bag in hand. She walked casually out of the terminal into the waiting area and looked around. She was in a new land and alone; Chingkai was in awe at the amount of people in the airport on a Saturday afternoon. Not very many people were waiting around to pick up loved ones or friends, only people unloading from the plane and getting ready to board. With a sigh and a toss of her long shinny black hair she set off to pick up her bags. When she got her bags, got in a taxi, and reached her new home; a apartment complex near the center of Tokyo. The apartment complex was called _Moonlight Falls_ and was said to be a very nice but inexpensive building. So, Chingkai went in to try and see if there was a vacancy and there was. As she walked out of the main office to her first apartment she could feel the managers eyes burning a trail up and down her body. Her short skirt and flattering top drew much unneeded attention to her body, not to mention the heels she was wearing made her calve muscles flex tauntingly. With all of her control she walked out of the office and closed the door firmly behind her. In no time she was in her new one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. It was decent and clean, but unfurnished. It will take about a month for all of her things are delivered from the U.S. but school wasn't going to start till fall so she had plenty of time to get settled and to get things going.

But what she didn't know was that her presence was going to attract some unsettling attention. The Z Team didn't sense her presence because she could mask it but it wouldn't be too long before her temper would get the best of her and her cover blown.

Chingkai has been living in Tokyo for a year and so far she managed to keep her power concealed from anyone who might be able to sense it. Every other night Chingkai got online and contacted her best friend Kaiya in America. This night was no different. After eating some dinner Chingkai logged onto the Internet and brought up her buddy list, and sure enough Kaiya was online waiting for her. Within a couple of seconds an instant message came up from Kaiya.

"Hi there jeje!" Kaiya greeted, Chingkai smiled happily. She missed her best friend so much and one day she wished she could see her again.

" Hi cutie-pie. What's up?" Chingkai responded.

" Nothing much really, school is a drag. So much studying…I can't stand looking at so many outlines." Kaiya complained.

" Don't complain Kaiya, you wanted to become a nurse and studying is a part of that. Besides it's almost half over."

" True. But still I don't like it."

" You gonna come over a visit me before starting work at a hospital?"

" Of course. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

" Speaking of which, have you had to bring out your costume since we separated? I would have asked a long time ago but I figured I shouldn't for awhile. So, have you?"

" I have thought about it but, no I haven't. It doesn't seem right without you."

" Same here, I can not imagine putting my costume on without the other half of Rhapsody Inferno."

They chatted for an hour or so then said good bye before Kaiya had to go to school. Chingkai drank a cup of warm milk then leisurely made her way to her comfortably furnished bedroom. Tomorrow she would call home and see how her family was doing. But till then she was going to go to bed, she had school the next morning then she was going to start work at a nightclub where she would be dancing in a cage. She would be dancing in a cage while in a cage encircling hers was a tiger. Chingkai laid in bed and closed her eyes as she thought about the excitement of tomorrows first day of work. Soon she drifted off to sleep and into a world where dreams were everything.

Across town in Capsule Corporation a young man laid in his bed with his hands behind his head, contemplating all of the good deeds he has done and not having anything to show for it. In the next bed his friend slept soundly until a pillow hit him in the face in mid-snore. The friend woke up with a start and chucked the pillow back at his friend.

" What was that for Trunks?! You know I was sleeping." Goten said groggily.

" I know you were sleeping, you were snoring like a volcano." Trunks replied easily as he propped himself up on one elbow facing Goten.

" Is that the only reason you woke me up! I was having a great dream. I had a group load of girls tugging me everywhere and they loved me, really loved me." Goten said as he remembered all the girls cooing after him.

" Anyway, I also woke you up to ask you a question."

" Yes you are suppose to have hair there, yes your voice is suppose to get deeper, and no you will never look as good as me." Trunks looked at his friends unruly hair do and the increased unruliness from sleep.

" I am serious Goten, there's just something that has been bothering me for awhile."

" Well, out with it. I want to go back to sleep."

" Have you ever just got tired of saving the Earth and not getting anything in return. You know, like a "Thank you" or something?" Goten sighed and looked bothered at his friend.

" Of course I have. But as you know we all agreed to try and keep our abilities secret and can you imagine the problems we would have if everyone in the world knew who we were? Who knows, maybe one day someone will thank us or send us a card or something but till then GO TO SLEEP! I can't goof off in class if I don't get any sleep you know that."

" Alright, alright. Good night, and by the way, you will NEVER match me in a good looks contest." Then Trunks turned over and laid down to go to sleep. Goten stared at him for a moment before lying back down too.

" We'll see about that."

The next morning Chingkai awoke with a start. Her alarm clock didn't go off and her internal bell was going nuts. When she looked at the clock she had slept in 20 minutes after she was suppose to leave for school. Immediately she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. Then she ran out into her closet and grabbed her school uniform. The typical plated short blue skirt, dark blue over coat with long sleeves, and a white blouse. Plus her shoes were dark blue with white socks. When she made sure her hair was brushed and nice, her teeth were brushed, face washed, uniform on correctly, and her book bag was in her hand she grabbed her purse and keys then ran out the door. Chingkai locked the door to her apartment then ran down the street.

" I cannot believe I slept in! I am so late! It's time for a new alarm clock!" Then as she turned the corner she ran right into someone. "OUCH!" She fell right onto her butt and dropped her bag in front of her. When she opened her eyes from the pain of a new headache and a sore butt she saw who she hit. He was so handsome; he had beautiful purple hair, a wonderful build and very strong looking hands.

He stood up and dusted himself off really quick then made eye contact with Chingkai. His eyes were drop dead gorgeous. Quickly he stood in front of Chingkai with his hand out stretched. Chingkai took his hand and he helped her up. She quickly brushed herself off and looked up apologetically at him.

" I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was running. Are you hurt?" Chingkai could feel the blush run up her cheeks and feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

" Don't worry about it I am fine. Are you okay? I think you might have fell a lot harder than I had." He asked and Chingkai was up on Cloud 9. His face was so perfect Chingkai was actually out of words.

" I am okay. Um. I better get going I am late for school." She picked up her book bag and bowed slightly before continuing on her way. He watched her walk away.

" Oh, hey!" Chingkai turned around to see what he wanted courteously.

" What's your name?"

" Why?" Chingkai began to blush more, this amazingly handsome guy was asking for her name.

" In case I have to file for insurance." He smiled at his comment and looked to see her reaction. Chingkai smiled then turned to face him, even from about 10 feet away he could see the blush on her face.

" Then I better not tell you my name, I don't want to get sued or anything."

" My name is Trunks Briefs."

" Well, Mr. Trunks Briefs it has been a pleasure meeting you." She smiled again then turned and ran off. She ran passed Goten who watched her run off for a second before turning to his friend. Trunks was in shock, she ran off without giving him her name. Goten met Trunks a few feet later and laughed lightly at him.

" Looks like you were turned down buddy." Goten gave Trunks a friendly slap on the shoulder.

" No way, I at least now what school she goes to. I will just hang out in front of her school and wait for her to come out."

" Then what? Your going to ask her for her name again? That's pathetic man."

" I don't know what I am going to say but it will catch her off guard. Then I will swoop in and make her my girlfriend."

" Yeah.. you keep telling yourself that. If anything she will deny you again and you'll be back at square one."

" We'll see Goten."

" Yeah, we will see. See you get tossed on your face."

" Oh shut up, let's go."

Then the two friends continued down the street to their school and talked about a new movie that was about to come out. All along the way Goten made references to the girl who dismissed Trunks' advances and ran off. Trunks knew he wasn't going to live this day down, ever. Down the road from where Trunks met Chingkai, even though he didn't know her name, she ran up the stairs and into the hallway. It was too late to go into the class so she sat outside the class and read her anatomy textbook, anatomy was the class she was missing. She figured she should read the book while they were talking about it so she wouldn't be too far behind.

After her morning classes she had only two more after lunch, physical education and art. At lunch she sat under a nice shady oak as she ate her cafeteria lunch and read a spicy romance novel by Christine Feehan. As she sat there comfortably a pair of hands covered her eyes. Her first instinct was to fight, but that was in her past and this was her new and non-violent life. She gently removed the hands and looked up to see her friend who helped her get comfortable in her new environment, Terry. He was a very nice guy who Chingkai considered a brother. He even sort of looked like he was related to her with his black hair and dark eyes. No one who question them if they said they were related, but they weren't. Terry sat next to Chingkai and glanced at her book. With an amused chuckle he poked Chingkai in the side making her jump.

" Are you still reading those silly romance novels? They are so girly." Terry made his comment seem serious but she knew he was just trying to tease her. Chingkai gave him a slight shove on the shoulder.

" Yes I am still reading them. I like the stories, not just the romance; it has very cool characters in it too. Any ways, what makes you a judge on what is girlie and what isn't? You aren't even a girl so you have no say on the matter." Chingkai closed her book and put it in her bag. As Terry looked at Chingkai and at her lunch he noticed a small scrape on the outside of her leg.

" What did you do to your leg Ching?" Chingkai looked curiously at her leg and noticed the scrape.

" Oh, that? I bumped into someone on the way to school and fell. It's nothing serious."

" It doesn't look serious. You better eat Ching; you have your first day of work today. If you don't eat you might not have the strength to keep those dogs slobbering." Chingkai just shrugged and smiled.

" For some reason I never have a big problem with my energy, I guess it was all the running around I did in America. I was very active, especially throughout High School." Scenes from her days with Kaiya as Rhapsody Inferno flashed in her mind and a loneliness she was becoming accustomed to creeped into her mind. Terry looked at her and sighed.

" You miss home huh? Your family?"

" Yeah, but I miss my best friend most of all. She was always with me, ever since we met in high school."

" She must be an exceptional girl for you to constantly miss her and worry about her."

" Yeah, I worry all the time about her. I know she can take care of herself should she really need to. But I am afraid her nature of being too kind will cloud her judgement and end up hurting her."

" I see…does she know this is how you feel?"

" Oh yeah, she knows. I told her those many, many times in the past. But I gave up about seven months before I left."

" Well, I am sure she took your advice into consideration."

" Maybe." Flashes of many sad times for Kaiya appeared in her head. Conflicts with past crushes, some troublesome friends, and their chosen "hobby". " We better get going, can't miss class. Even if it is PE"

Terry and Chingkai left the comfort of the oak and walked back to the gym to finish their day at school, then they would go to work. For Chingkai the day ran by as if it was chased by a cheetah and out ran it. Before she knew it she was riding with Terry to her apartment. As they drove down the street something caught her eye, rather someone did. She saw the guy she bumped into this morning walking down the street, more than likely he was going home. He was so cute and as she stared at him they stopped at a red light. To her dismay the guy looked straight at her and was shocked to see her. They looked at each other for a few seconds till the light turned green and they were once again driving down the street to her apartment.

Trunks stared after the car, which held the girl he met that morning, and wished he knew her name or where she was going. Goten clapped his hand heavily on Trunks' shoulder and laughed.

"Did you get tossed aside by ANOTHER girl Trunks?" Goten teased, Trunks looked at his friend very annoyed and continued to walk down the street.

" I didn't get turned down Goten. I was just admiring a pretty girl at the red light a minute ago. Besides if your so good where is your girl?" Goten stopped with his mouth open as he was going to further tease Trunks till he realized he got burned.

" Well…I guess your right. Maybe. But I am still cuter than you." Trunks shook his head and motioned for Goten to keep up with him. They walked down the street together staring at cars and at pretty girls. When they got to the edge of town and no one was around they shot themselves into the air and flew the rest of the way home. The two friends parted ways and said their good byes before heading to their separate homes.

Once Terry and Chingkai got to her apartment he let her out. Chingkai sat in the car for a moment, distracted by thoughts of the guy she met; Trunks Briefs. Terry looked at her and sighed.

" Whats wrong Ching?" Terry looked at his friend and the far off look in her eyes. Chingkai snapped out of her daze and laughed.

"Sorry Terry. Just off in my own world. Thanks for the ride, I really need to get my own car." They laughed together and said good bye before Terry drove off out of the apartment complex. Chingkai went up to her apartment and went in. She checked the clock and it read: 4:30, she had an hour and thirty minutes before she had to be at work. They had all the costumes so she only needed to eat and get there with her make up bag.

A short time later Chingkai arrived at PussyCats, a very large nightclub with many customers who tip well. She went in uneasily and found the managers office. The manager, a man who sort of resembled a rat, showed her where the dressing room was and even took her inside. He announced to the other girls that Chingkai would be working the tiger show and pointed her to her area in the dressing room. When he left Chingkai sat at her table and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she set her make up box on her table and sighed. Next to her a girl looked at her and tapped her on the shoulder.

" First time doing this kind of thing huh?" She had red hair and black eyes. Chingkai nodded and smiled slightly.

" I am just glad I don't strip. My name is Chingkai." The red head smiled.

" I'm Rebecca. Don't worry this isn't a bad job, we still have our dignity. Besides it pays well." They laughed and Rebecca showed Chingkai where the costumes were and made her feel comfortable.

After work it was midnight and the club was still jumping. Chingkai dressed in her clothes and removed her make up, on her way out she bumped into a man who was dancing on the floor as she was making her way out. They looked at each other and stared at each other for a second.

"Sorry." Chingkai said and thought: Man I am bumping into many cute guys today. The man was tall, blonde, blue eyes, and very well built. Chingkai smiled briefly and quickly made her way out of the crowd. Outside Chingkai breathed in the night air and began to walk down the street. As she passed an alley a pair of hands grabbed her purse and ran in the direction she just came from.

" HEY!!! I really don't need this right now!" Chingkai shouted as she went after the guy. " GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!!!!!"

Just as ran after the thief the man she bumped into came out of the club and caught the guy. He took the purse back from him and punched him so hard the thief was knocked out. Chingkai stopped in front of the blonde man and smiled.

" I believe this is yours." His voice was strong and nice as he handed Chingkai back her purse.

" Thank you so much." Chingkai put her purse on and made sure it crossed her chest so it was more secure.

" My name is Dan, what's yours?" He put his hand out and Chingkai took it. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it gently.

" I don't normally just give my name out to strangers." Dan let her hand go and looked at her nicely.

" I can understand that but, can you just let that rule go? As a thank you for getting your purse back?" Chingkai sighed and smiled, he did sort of have a point.

" My name is Chingkai."

" See, that wasn't too hard." They laughed and continued to talk into the night.

A month later Dan and Chingkai have been going out for 3 weeks and going strong. Once and awhile Chingkai kept seeing that guy, Trunks, around town but she never said hi. Trunks saw her a few times but never for more than a second.

At Chingkai's apartmentDan was kissing up on Chingkai and she was getting agitated. Chingkai gently pushed Dan off and stood up. Dan hit the couch where he sat and cursed.

" What the hell is your problem Chingkai? I thought we were, you know." Dan said frustrated, Chingkai looked annoyed and crossed her arms.

" I don't have a problem, you do. I am not going to sleep with you Dan. Sorry but no." Chingkai looked at him with a lot of attitude. Dan snapped and stood up and went up to Chingkai. He sighed and looked down at his feet then out of no where his fist came out and made contact to Chingkai's face. She stumbled back and caught herself on the back of a chair and looked at Dan. Her anger flared and next thing he knew he was being tossed out of Chingkai's front door and down the steps to the first floor. Bruises spotted Dan's face and small trails of blood from his nose and mouth. Dan slowly began to get up and spit out some of the blood.

" See ya asshole! Don't you dare come around here again and if you try to lay a hand on me again you will regret it even more than now!" Chingkai yelled and tossed his keys at him, hitting him on the back. Chingkai went back inside and locked the front door. She went into her bathroom and cursed when she saw her cheek. It was swelling and turning colors. She went back into the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer and put it on her cheek.

The next day was her day off from school for a month between semesters and she planed on spending some quality time working out. Kaiya was going to be arriving in a few days for a short visit before Chingkai went back to school. Chingkai got dressed in her running clothes with a pouch around her waist for money and her keys. Her running suit was black with red stripe along the side of the pants and of the sports bra type top. Her sneakers were black and worn from a lot of work. With her hair in a ponytail she headed down the driveway and down the street. After an hour jogging around downtown she headed back and as she was a few blocks from her home someone was calling out to her.

" Hey!" The voice was unfamiliar to her but she turned to look anyways. Then she saw Trunks running toward her with triumph on his face. " Man it's hard to get your attention, especially when I don't know your name."

"Sorry. Its Trunks right?" Trunks was taken back, she remembered his name. He must have done something right.

" Yeah." Trunks looked at her and immediately noticed the bruise on her cheek, it was a nasty dark purple color. " What happened to your face?"

Chingkai looked at him and how rude he was. " That's going to stay with me. But I did take "care" of the problem."

" Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude Miss. would you like to get some tea or something?" Chingkai was taken back by this and blushed. " But, if you're busy that is okay."

" No, I am not busy. I'd love to have some tea, we can go to my place, it is only a few blocks from here." Chingkai offered, Trunks blushed slightly and smiled.

" Sure. Um. But since I am going to your place, can I know your name?" Chingkai looked at him and smiled.

" Chingkai Tung. Come on, its this way." Trunks smiled and followed Chingkai to her apartment. Inside it was clean and smelled like vanilla cookies. As Trunks came in he saw a picture in a picture frame on the coffee table. It was of Chingkai and a buff blonde man in the park downtown, his heart sank when he saw this.

" Your boyfriend?" Trunks asked casually hoping it wasn't. Chingkai went over to the coffee table from the kitchen and looked at the picture then casually placed it face down on the table.

" Ex boyfriend, we just broke up yesterday." She was extremely cool sounding about the break up. Trunks' heart leapt with joy and his perfect timing.

" May I ask what happened? Did he cheat on you?" Chingkai studied him carefully for a second then shook her head as she place the teapot on the stove.

" He and I had a "difference" of opinion and well…you know what happened." Chingkai joined Trunks in the living room and motioned for him to sit. Trunks sat and studied Chingkai's face and then it hit him.

" He hit you didn't he? That's where you got that bad bruise." Trunks was shocked at how calm she was even as he figured it out. She didn't flinch or anything.

" Yes he did but, like I said I took care of it." Chingkai sat on the couch a few feet from Trunks and watched his reaction. Trunks was still shocked and wondered what exactly happened.

" How did you take care of it?" Trunks gulped and small beads of sweat began to dot his forehead. Chingkai watched him and couldn't help but laugh.

" Do not worry about it Trunks, he his history." Her laughter was contagious and Trunks was regretful when she stopped when the teapot whistled. Chingkai got up and went into the kitchen to make the tea and when she came back there was a knock at the door.

She set down the tea for Trunks and held onto her cup as she unlocked the door. When it opened Trunks could swear he heard someone growl. He stood up and looked out of the front door to see whom it was and he recognized the man from the picture at the door, the man saw him and it seemed to increase his anger but Chingkai seemed calm.

" What do you want Dan? I thought I told you never to come back here again?" Chingkai's voice was cruel but calm and held a whip of menace in its notes. Trunks took a few steps forward and made himself look like a threat. Dan noticed him immediately and his face twisted in anger, Chingkai merely looked back at Trunks and smiled. " Can you please wait for me in the kitchen Trunks?"

" Uh, sure Chingkai. Just call if you need anything." Trunks looked at Dan and then did as Chingkai asked. Chingkai turned back to Dan and fire flashed in her eyes.

" You slut! You already have another guy and we have only been broken up for not even a whole day! Who is he?" Dan spat.

" It doesn't matter who he is. I want you out of my sight you poor excuse for a man." Chingkai looked at him and smirked. The bruises and cuts from the day before that she gave him were looking very nasty.

" How dare you?!"

" How dare I? How dare I? No, get moving or else I will add to the work I did on your pitiful face yesterday." The threat was clear and Dan got the message, he bared his teeth and closed his fist. When he stepped back Chingkai smiled, " I almost forgot." Then she dumped the steaming hot tea onto Dan's crouch and he wailed in pain, " That's for showing up at my door after what you did to me yesterday. Good day to you Dan. Next time listen to my warnings."

Chingkai closed the door and went into the kitchen where Trunks was sipping his tea and trying to eavesdrop. She poured herself another cup of tea and looked at Trunks. They talked for a few hours and never brought up what happened between Chingkai and Dan, it was best that way. When Trunks left Chingkai locked the door and went about her normal routine before going to bed and dreaming anxiously of Kaiyas arrival. It had been two days since Trunks' tea with Chingkai and he was very happy that they were getting along, seeing each other now and then and growing closer.

One afternoon as Chingkai was polishing some sliver a knock startled her out of her daydream and she set down the silver plate she was polishing. Casually she went to the door and opened it, the sun was bright and the sky a very nice blue with little clouds. Chingkai smiled a greeting to her visitor who smiled back. Her golden highlights shone brightly in front of her dark brown backdrop of hair, she stood as tall as Chingkai and then hugged Chingkai tightly.

" Hey jeje, I have missed you so much. How have you been?" Kaiya smiled as she released Chingkai from her hug.

" Hey Kaiya, I've missed you too. I have been okay, you?" Kaiya grumbled. Chingkai motioned for Kaiya to come in and relax.

" The flight was so long I thought my legs were going to fall off." Kaiya set her suitcases down by the front door and went to look around in the cabinets in the kitchen. " So, I thought you said you weren't taking you costume out and were excising a non-violent lifestyle?"

" I am." Chingkai leaned against the counter and just waited for Kaiya to put two and two together. Kaiya looked at Chingkai and studied her face.

" If you didn't get it from that then what?" Chingkai raised an eyebrow.

" If I have to tell you." Chingkai rolled her eyes and smiled. " I'm just teasing, I haven't teased you face to face in a little over a year I need to catch up. But anyways, the bruise, my ex hit me."

"He hit you?? That Dan guy right? Why did you let him hit you?" Kaiya exploded into a frenzy of questions. Chingkai just watched her friend and couldn't help but smile, it had been way too long since she had seen her.

"I didn't mean to 'let' him hit me. I think my reactions have dulled down. That was the first time since we retired that I was hit. My purse was stolen for a few seconds but that doesn't count. But I did break my vow; I kicked his ass for what he did." Chingkai casually shrugged her shoulders and glanced sideways at Kaiya. "I just snapped. So I was wondering if you might want to spar sometime soon, I think it might do us some good."

Kaiya thought about it for a little while then smiled a toothy smile. "Why not. I have been itching to use my chi attacks for a while now."

The girls laughed together and helped Kaiya get settled into Chingkai's apartment. Then Chingkai told her about work, which she wasn't too thrilled about, but Chingkai just told her that it was putting into good use the dance moves she had taught her while in America. Kaiya couldn't help but blush, everyone back home who had never seen her dance all thought she was straight up innocent. But her seductive way of dancing changed everyone's minds about her complete innocence. Finally the topic of Trunks came up and caught Kaiyas attention. They spent the whole day talking about the past and about their hopeful future.

Orbiting the Earth a large spaceship the size of two baseball fields drifted unnoticed. Inside the dark hull of the unknown craft the sound of many creatures hissing echoed through the hallways and down corridors. The creatures sat in darkness staring at the Earth from their position. The monitor showed a nice group of high energies congregated in Japan and a few scattered around the planet. Their devilish blood red eyes glowed brightly as a long blood chilling hiss drowned out all other sounds. They continued to stare wantonly at the Earth waiting for the right moment to attack.

**Chapter 2**

Trunks paced around his room ignoring the clothes that began to pile up in the corner by his bedroom window. It had only been a few days since he saw Chingkai but he wanted to see her again, badly. Goten watched Trunks pace from the top of his comic book, Spawn. Then with an annoyed sigh Goten laid his comic down and looked at his friend with exasperated eyes.

"Just call her already! Call her before you wear a trail in the carpet." Goten grumbled, Trunks looked at him a menacing glare. Trunks then bowed his head and sat on the chair at his desk.

"I can't. She said she was going to be having a friend from America over today and wanted a few days to get her settled in." Trunks sighed as he rested his chin on his fist. Gotens expressions perked up and he became very excited.

"A friend from America? A girl friend perhaps?" Goten looked anxiously at Trunks who raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look! Maybe her friend and I could get close…if you know what I mean."

"Her friend is visiting from America for a little while and yes, I think her friend is a girl. Chingkai hasn't made me think otherwise. And even IF you meet her friend you cannot be mean to her. It'll make me look bad in front of Chingkai." Goten snorted and then smirked.

"You made yourself look bad when you first met her and made a fool out of yourself." Then Trunks tackled Goten on the bed and they wrestled around playfully. Their noise caught the attention of Trunks' sister Bra, who angrily stomped up to Trunks' room and swung open the door. Trunks and Goten sat up to see who had opened the door, and then they saw Bra standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Trunks! You are making so much noise up her that you messed up my show! It was at the best part when he told the girl he loved her and you ruined it with your loud immature wrestling!" Bra snapped, her blue-green hair swung with her exaggerated motions to emphasize her point. Trunks and Goten looked at each other the chuckled.

"You've seen that damn episode so many times you know it by heart. You shouldn't get bent out of shape for missing that stupid line once in the thousands of times you've seen it. For Christ sakes we own the series, so calm down." Trunks growled easily dismissing his sisters' complaint. But Bra wasn't calming down, her face began to turn red and a vein began to buldge out on her temple.

"Bra…don't do it. Come on…you can't be so mad you'd do it...Bra?" Goten stuttered, then Bra took a deep breath. Quickly Trunks and Goten ran to the window and threw it open.

"DADDY!!!!!" She said it 'daddy'; Vejita spoiled Bra so much that if she just screamed for him he would be there to help her. This was a nuisance to Trunks because he couldn't get on her bad side or he would have to answer to his Dad. Trunks and Goten jumped out of the window and quickly flew away just as Vejita came charging in to Bras aid. Vejita looked at Bra who crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why did you call me Bra?" Vejita asked slightly annoyed of being disturbed from his training. Sweat dripped from his brow and drenched his clothes. Bra squinted her eyes and huffed.

"Trunks made me miss my show daddy! He made me miss the best part!" Bra complained and Vejitas eyebrow twitched. She called him for that, a freaking show being missed! Vejita calmed himself down and looked at Bra, who was still pouting.

"Bra, I'll talk to Trunks when he comes back. OK? Don't call me unless it is important." Vejita looked at his daughter to make sure she understood. Bra just looked at him with her jaw dropped and exasperation on her face.

"It was important daddy!" She squeaked, Vejita frowned.

"A show is not important Bra; you have them on that DVD thing. If he hurt you then call me." Vejita just walked away leaving Bra in Trunks' room to growl and throw a tantrum.

Outside Trunks and Goten flew a good distance away from Capsule Corp to make sure they weren't in sight of Bra or Vejita. They hovered in the air for a while catching their breath.

"She's crazy! I think she likes to see me in trouble." Trunks exclaimed, Goten nodded and they both slowly returned to the ground to sit under the shade of a large oak tree.

"Bra needs to stop being so spoiled. Gosh, look at her, even has Vejita around her pinky finger!" Goten said, they both sighed then relaxed against the tree. Hopefully by the time they were going to go back Bra would have forgotten what had happened earlier that day.

Back in the city Chingkai and Kaiya were enjoying a nice walk down the streets of Japan. The people on the streets stared at the two girls as they window shopped and gossiped about the goings on at home. At noon Chingkai took Kaiya to a nice café in downtown Tokyo. The café was called Le Femme Café and they were known for the best iced cappuccinos and muffins. As they sat down and placed their orders Kaiya leaned forward and made sure to keep her voice down.

"Apparently back at home, people are still talking about us. They are all wondering were we went and what happened to us." Kaiya glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "They want us back."

"I wish I could agree Kai, but I like my life with no violence in it. I am finally letting go of my old ways and I am starting a new life. Don't you like not having to go out late at night and losing sleep because we have to stop some thieves?" Chingkai looked at Kaiya and sighed. "Don't get me wrong I am itching for a good fight, a real good fight. But, we worked so hard to finally be able to relax and live the lives we wanted. Not the lives of Rhapsody Inferno."

"I see your point jeje, but, well I guess I am just growing restless." Then they were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their order and making sure they had everything they needed. When he left they talked about guys and new flames. On their way back to Chingkai's apartment they stopped at a crossing light when they heard a woman scream. Out of instinct the two girls looked back to see a Korean woman screaming after a man who had apparently just robbed her store. He was running down the sidewalk with a paper bag clutched in his hands. The robber was headed right for the girls and instinctively they stepped sideways and as he ran in between them Kaiya stuck out her arm giving him a hard clothes-line to the throat. As he fell to the ground with a loud thump the bag of stolen money went flying into the air. Chingkai caught the bag easily and Kaiya made sure the robber didn't get up to make his get away. Soon the police came with the Korean woman and arrested the robber. The woman was very grateful to the girls and as a reward took them back to her shop and made them some tea. The woman owned a flower shop and as the girls respectfully drank the tea the woman made two nice small bouquets for them. It was made of baby's breath, a few colorful carnations, and two pink tulips. They accepted the flowers gratefully and with enthusiastic smiles the woman thanked them again as they left for home.

When they were in the sanctuary of Chingkai's apartment they burst into giggles. After putting the flowers in water they girls sat in the living room and merely stared out the window. It took them awhile to say anything because only one thing was on their minds. Whether or not to return to their life of crime fighting. The day started to get dark and Chingkai had to go to work. Kaiya decided to go along and mingle while Chingkai worked on stage. After Kaiya got ready in a nice dark brown crushed velvet dress that stopped above her knees and had a slightly off the shoulder neck line to accentuate the quarter sleeves, she put on matching dark brown heels and was ready. She more minimal make up and her hair was in a half ponytail with tendrils hanging around her face. In no time they went back out and headed for PussyCats. She had asked her boss to give her a half night and he agreed. Once they got there Kaiya went to the bar to get a drink and begin mingling. Chingkai went to the back and started to get ready. Tonight she was again working with the Tiger, just like every other night, but for a change she was going to dress a bit sexier. She wanted to shock the living daylights out of Kaiya and this was how she was going to do it. Soon it was time for her to go on stage, with her make up on and everything ready the door to the entrance of the Tiger stage opened with the sound of lightning and fog. As the fog rose so did the roars of the men in the club.

Chingkai ran and did four back handsprings into her main cage. The tiger roared and circled the cage wanting to get at Chingkai. Seconds later the music started and Chingkai began her dance. Kaiya pushed her way to the front to see her friend but when she did her jaw dropped. Chingkai was wearing booty shorts that sat low on her hips, showing off lines of muscle and curves. Her top was a type of bikini top, boots up passed her knees that accented her thighs, and a whip in one hand. The pattern was similar to that of the tigers. As Chingkai danced, enticing all the men, Kaiya could definitely pick out the moves Chingkai had previously learned from her. Kaiya left the side of the stage and went to order a drink. She never knew Chingkai to be this bold but she wouldn't question her friend about her morals till after she talked to her about it. Listening to the music and the occasional crack of Chingkai's whip Kaiya fell into a trance, she never even noticed the young man approaching her. He stood in front of her for a few moments waiting to get her response but when none came he cleared his throat loudly so he could be heard above the music. Kaiya snapped out of her daze and looked up at the young man. He had unruly hair and a happy expression.

"Hi, my name is Goten, what's yours?" He asked with a big smile. Kaiya returned his smile and motioned for him to sit by her at the bar.

"I'm Kaiya. It's nice to meet you Goatin." Goten leaned in a little closer, Kaiya had unknowingly said his name wrong and he wanted to make sure she got it right so they wouldn't have any misunderstandings later.

"Goten." He corrected, Kaiya lightly blushed and smiled.

"Sorry, Goten." Then they began to talk about different little things and their reasons of being at the club. Kaiya failed to mention Chingkais name but never the less it was sure to come up eventually. As they talked about their friends and families Gotens friend, Trunks who came with him, was walking around taking in the atmosphere. As he approached the stage area for the tiger he could have sworn he saw Chingkai in the cage dancing. He thought he was just seeing things as wishful thinking since he caught a glance at Goten hitting it big time with a girl at the bar. As he got closer he could see more resemblances to Chingkai, but once he was as close as he could get he saw he was right. Chingkai was dancing in the cage seductively and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her swaying hips and the provocative clothing. Then Chingkai looked around and saw Trunks, for a second she wavered in her dancing, shocked to see him there but she fell back into sync with her music and danced the rest of the song out. Trunks' eyes burned on her flesh and she could feel it, the intensity was overwhelming. Once she was done she quickly went back to the back, her shift was over and now she needed to join Kaiya and see what she thought about her job.

Once dressed in a ankle length black Asian dress with a slit up one side to mid-thigh, and short sleeves with black heels, Chingkai put her hair up in a bun with a bit of hair framing her face. After gathering her composer she went onto the dance floor and made her way to the bar. But before she got there Trunks stood in her way. Chingkai looked at him and smiled a shy smile; she was kind of embarrassed for him seeing her job.

"So, how long have you worked here?" Trunks said casually, Chingkai blushed.

"For a while now, since around the day I met you." Chingkai answered, leading him away from the floor.

"I had no idea you were so-so, well, I don't really know what to say." Trunks began to blush and Chingkai found it quite cute.

"Remember when I told you my friend from America was coming in?" Chingkai looked at him to see if he remembered, when Trunks nodded she continued. "She's here today. I want to introduce you."

The made their way to the bar and to Kaiya, who was still talking enthusiastically with Goten. Trunks saw where she was taking him and couldn't believe the small world they lived in. The girl Goten was flirting with was Chingkai's friend from America. Kaiya saw Chingkai approaching with Trunks and gave her a sly smile and waved her over. Goten was dumbstruck and in awe at the scene that was unfolding around him. Chingkai looked at Kaiya and had an amused look on her face.

"Trunks this is my friend Kaiya. Kaiya this is Trunks and I believe you already met his friend Goten." Chingkai motioned toward Trunks who stood next to her and over to Goten who was sitting with his mouth open next to Kaiya. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"This sure is a small world." Kaiya said with a smile and Chingkai nodded.


End file.
